


You Don't Know You're Beautiful

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Grian's shy, JUST MINECRAFT PERSONAS NOT REAL PEOPLE, M/M, Mumbo loves him anyways, One-Shot, Smut, and insecure, insecure, takes place in hermitcraft season 7, takes place in minecraft, this is basically just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Mumbo just can't understand how someone as confident and amazing as Grian can think he's ugly.ORMumbo and Grian are on a date and Grian talks down on himself about his looks, Mumbo proves him wrong.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to One Direction on repeat and read a story with a smutty chapter (thanks for that Evan, Smol_Bun... with your stupidly amazing writing and your incredible, somehow romantic smut scenes in your book -.....-)

Mumbo couldn't understand it.

Grian was what most guys wanted to look like, he was masculine, but still had this feminine charm to him, he was bubbly and adorable, he was an okay height, he wasn't too fat or skinny, he was borderline perfect.

And yet he doesn't think so.

The last time he and Mumbo were on a date, they had been taking a late night walk, looking at the pretty stars. Grian had said how beautiful they were, and Mumbo couldn't help turning to him.

"You're the one who's beautiful." He told his boyfriend sincerely, wanting nothing more than to lean over and plant a sweet kiss to Grian's lips.

But then something in Grian's eyes just...seemed to die. He gave a weak smile and chuckle, and responded with words that had Mumbo in pure disbelief. "Yeah right...as if."

The rest of the night had been a little awkward after that, Mumbo hadn't know how to respond to that. How could someone like Grian not see it? How could he not understand how gorgeous he was?

Regardless, Mumbo would stop at nothing to make sure Grian knew.

* * *

"Wow, you went all out for tonight." Grian chuckled. It was date night once again, and Mumbo had set up a nice romantic dinner in Beef's house, since the two's houses were still under major construction.

Sitting on the table, which Beef claimed wasn't actually for eating on, was some steak and golden carrots, along with some juice. Candles were set up at one end of the table, since the table was too long for them to each sit at opposite ends.

"Only the best for you love." Mumbo smiled kindly before sitting down, Grian followed his example and sat down next to him.

Just then, Beef walked in wearing a nice suit. "Welcome gentlemen. May I take your armor?" He asked calmly.

Grian snorted, he couldn't help wondering how much Mumbo had paid Beef to play servant. "Uh, sure." He slipped off his diamond armor and handed it over to Beef, to set it up on an armor stand near by.

"Would you gentlemen like something to drink?" He asked, coming over again.

Mumbo and Grian glanced at their already filled cups of juice. "Uhhhh..."

Beef's eyes widened. "Oh shoot," He whispered under his breath, then grabbed the two cups of juice and threw them at the wall, causing them to shatter and for the juice to fly everywhere. He turned and smiled at them, holding up a juice bottle. "Let me get you some new glasses."

Mumbo pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. This was not worth the diamonds he paid.

"Alright then..." Grian chuckled, looking at Mumbo with amusement. "I appreciate the effort."

"I'm sorry in advance for anything else stupid he does." Mumbo sighed heavily.

Grian laughed at that, causing Mumbo to stare at him for a moment. His laughter was the best song Mumbo's ever heard. 

The two began to eat their meals, having friendly conversation and what not while Beef served them things like juice and cake for dessert. Then the two headed back to Grian's old hobbit hole house.

"That was lovely Mumbo, thank you." Grian pressed a kiss to his cheek as they entered his house.

Mumbo smiled softly. The dinner was only faze one of the amazing night he had planned. "There's more love, I made you something."

Grian looked at him curiously and watched as Mumbo took something out of his pocket.

It was a diamond, that had been carved into the shape of a parrot head. He laughed loudly. "Oh my gosh it's so cute." He grinned.

"I thought it suited you. Bdubs helped me though." Mumbo admitted sheepishly.

"I love it." Grian told him happily, hugging him.

Mumbo sighed in content. "I love you..." He told him softly.

Grian stared at him for a moment in surprise, before chuckling awkwardly. "W-What? What is with you tonight, you keep saying sweet things like that..." He blushed a little.

"Well yeah, because it's the truth. Who wouldn't love you? You're smart, funny, beautiful..." Mumbo trailed off with a smile, holding Grian gently in his arms.

Grian tensed a little at the word beautiful, eyes dulling ever so slightly. "...Not really..."

"Huh?" Mumbo looked at him.

"You keep saying stuff like I'm beautiful but...I'm not..." Grian bit his lip. "I'm just...me."

"You say that like that means you're not gorgeous." Mumbo commented.

Grian actually frowned at that, and it made Mumbo's heart hurt. "I'm not gorgeous. Not compared to other people. Compared to others I just look like a potato."

Mumbo couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"I appreciate the compliments but...you don't have to lie you know? I know I'm not very attractive...and it kinda hurts to hear you say I am when I know I'm not..." Grian admitted with a sad smile.

Mumbo wasn't going to listen to this...this nonsense.

Without allowing Grian to say anything more, Mumbo took Grian's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Grian's eyes widened in surprise, and he slowly began to kiss back.

Gently breaking the kiss, Mumbo held Grian's face close to his own and stared lovingly into his eyes. "How...How can you not see it?"

"See what?" Grian mumbled.

"See how beautiful you are? Grian you are drop dead gorgeous, everybody knows it." Mumbo insisted.

Grian's eyes narrowed at that, he pushed himself away from Mumbo and turned his back to him, crossing his arms. "How so? I look average and all I do is annoy people. There's nothing beautiful about me."

Mumbo gently grabbed Grian's shoulder to turn him around, and felt a pang in his heart when he saw tears bubbled up in the corners of Grian's eyes.

He sniffed a little, looking down. "Stop lying to me...okay?" He spoke in a near whisper, not baring to look at Mumbo anymore.

Mumbo lead Grian over to the bed and gently laid him down, then laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Love, please don't cry...you're beautiful." He spoke softly, kissing away Grian's tears.

"I'm not..." Grian insisted as more tears dribbled out and he tried to wiggle out of Mumbo's grasp.

But Mumbo held a tight grip on him and ran his hand through Grian's hair. "Shhh...you are. I promise you are, and you know I wouldn't lie to you or break a promise yeah?" He placed a hand on Grian's head to force him to look at him. He used his thumb to wipe away from of Grian's tears and pressed his forehead against his. "Let me prove to you how beautiful I think you are..."

Grian didn't fight as Mumbo leaned down and pressed his lips to his own, their hearts almost beating in sync as they drew closer to one and other. Grian gently gripped Mumbo's biceps and he pulled himself even closer, deepening the kiss.

Slowly and carefully, Mumbo let his tongue graze Grian's bottom lip, so gently that it drove Grian crazy, wanting him to be more aggressive. He opened his mouth and allowed Mumbo to explore with his tongue, taking in how Grian tasted, it was something he'd never be able to forget.

They could feel it. The desire for each other growing with every moment. It was getting to be so intense Mumbo had to break their kiss to speak.

"...Do you want to?..." He asked quietly in a whisper as he held Grian close to him. They had never gone any farther, but maybe now was the right moment?...

Grian seemed hesitant, eyes glancing down at his own body before looking up to meet Mumbo's eyes once more. "...Promise you won't be disgusted?"

"I could never be disgusted by you." Mumbo told him sincerely. Grian gave a small smile at that before capturing Mumbo's lips with his own.

The heat between them grew as Mumbo's hands found their way to Grian's hips. He grinded their hips together and Grian let out a gasping sound. Mumbo could feel his hardness through their clothes easy, and he was sure Grian could feel his.

Grian's legs slowly lifted up and wrapped around Mumbo's waist, pulling him closer as Mumbo pressed the boy further into the bedding, putting more heat into the kiss. 

Then Mumbo's hands went to the bottom of Grian's shirt, and he began to pull it up. Grian's face flushed red as he suddenly broke their kiss and grabbed Mumbo's wrists, keeping him from raising it anymore. He looked down shamefully.

"Love, you are beautiful...I don't care what you look like, I'll love you anyways. You'll never stop being gorgeous to me..." Mumbo told him softly, caressing his cheek and he pressed his forehead to Grian's once more.

Shyly, Grian gave a small nod and slowly let go of Mumbo's wrists, allowing the boy to continue. He shut his eyes tightly as Mumbo slowly pulled his shirt up before lifting it over his head, removing it completely.

Mumbo took a moment to stare at Grian's upper body. He wasn't scrawny, or overly muscular. There were a couple of scars here and there from different battles with mobs, but they all had those. 

Once again, Mumbo was genuinely dumbfounded.

"We can stop...if you want..." Grian mumbled, trying not to look at him, face still flushed.

"Grian...I stand by what I said, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Mumbo let out a small chuckle, his love for Grian only growing.

Grian stared at him in disbelief, and slowly began to tear up once more, his bottom lip wobbling. "Really?" He choked out.

"Yes love...truly." Mumbo mumbled into his skin as he pressed his lips to Grian's neck, beginning to kiss it softly. Grian let out a small whine as Mumbo hit a sensitive spot. At the sound Grian made, Mumbo latched on to the sensitive spot and began to suck and bite at it, earning more whines and gasps from Grian as he trembled under Mumbo's touch.

"M-More..." Grian mumbled quietly, as if he thought it was a selfish thing to demand more. He was looking at Mumbo with such love, hope and lust, Mumbo would make sure he never regretted this.

Complying easily, Mumbo bit down on Grian's neck hard as he grinded their hips together once more, forcing a loud gasping sound out of Grian that he couldn't hold back. "A-Ahh..."

Grian tried to touch Mumbo with his hands, only for Mumbo to grab his wrists and force them above his head, making the boys' eyes widened.

Mumbo stared down at him with a lustful grin, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Just enjoy love...keep your hands above your head okay?"

"O-Okay..." He just didn't want Mumbo to stop, so he complied easily.

Mumbo bent his hand down and allowed his tongue to graze Grian's right nipple, making the boy tremble underneath him once again. Grian grunted as he gripped the pillows to keep himself from touching Mumbo as Mumbo bit down.

"L-Let me...touch..." He whined, almost pleading as he tried to move his hands down.

Mumbo glanced up at him. "Nope, not yet." He told him with a smirk. Grian whined as Mumbo's hands went to his jeans, palming over the spot that had quickly become hard as a rock.

It took a lot of willpower for Grian to not do anything as Mumbo went back to his nipple, gently nipping and sucking it as he rubbed his hand over his jeans.

"Stop teasing me...y-you jerk..." Grian managed to get out as he panted. When did it get so hot in here?

Chuckling, Mumbo hummed. "I dunno, I kinda like you like this."

"Mumboooo!" Grian whined, the hardness was beginning to hurt.

Finally showing mercy, Mumbo slipped off his over shirt and tie before unbuttoning Grian's jeans and gently pulling them down, much too slow for Grian's liking. But as he was doing that, Grian couldn't help staring at Mumbo's chest.

Behind that fancy suit was apparently a well built man. He was quite muscular, which surprised Grian a little. Maybe redstone was more work than he thought.

But then he quickly realized he was only in his underwear, and his shyness returned. Grian flushed a darker red and he attempted to curl in on himself to hide from view, but then Mumbo was caressing his face once more and looking at him with such love Grian felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Love, you're beautiful, all of you is beautiful...you have an incredible body, so please allow me to see all of you..." Mumbo pressed his lips to Grian's neck once again, leaving a few more reddish marks that were slowly turning a purplish color.

Slowly, with shaky movements, Grian unfolded himself and stared up at the ceiling as he continued to flush a crimson red. He felt exposed, all his walls and defense gone. He was defenseless against Mumbo.

But there was a part of him that adored that more than anything.

Mumbo quickly stripped off his own trousers before lowering down to Grian's thighs. He began to suck lightly at the exposed area, pushing up Grian's boxers just slightly. Grian let out a few pants as Mumbo continued to leave marks on his inner thighs.

Satisfied with his work, Mumbo kissed up Grian's stomach and chest and back to his lips once more as his fingers slipped into Grian's boxers. "May I?"

Giving a small nod, Grian smiled shyly as Mumbo pulled the boxers down, completely exposing him.

Mumbo stared down at Grian's lower half, and once again he couldn't understand how Grian ever thought he wasn't beautiful. Now that Mumbo could see all of him, he was more certain than ever, Grian was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Following suit, Mumbo pulled his own boxers down, leaving the two boys equally exposed to each other. 

"Are you finally done teasing me?" Grian asked with a light chuckle.

"We'll see." Mumbo smirked, reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table. He couldn't help wondering if Grian had been hoping to go farther with him for a while, if he already had lube at the ready. Silently he opened the bottle and made sure to cover his fingers before pressing a kiss to Grian's lips once again.

Slowly, he slipped a finger into Grian's entrance, causing the boy to let out a gasp in their kiss. Soon he inserted two more fingers, making sure to go slowly as to not hurt Grian.

Once he was ready, Mumbo slipped his fingers out and smiled lustfully at his lover. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Grian admitted with a soft chuckle, trying to bring Mumbo's face back down to continue their kiss.

Mumbo complied and pressed his lips to Grian's for a few more moments before breaking it. He aligned himself with Grian and gently grabbed the boy's hips. Carefully and delicately, he inserted himself into the boy, causing the boy to let out yelps of both pain and pleasure.

When Grian's body finally adjusted, he gave Mumbo a small nod, letting him know it was okay to move. Wasting no time, Mumbo began in gently thrusts, gaining multiple cries from Grian's lips.

He found himself letting out moans at the feeling of being inside Grian, he wanted so badly to increase the speed of his thrusts, but he held back.

"M-Mumbo you jerk, stop teasing me..." Grian grumbled, he was so close, but Mumbo was keeping him so far at the same time.

Mumbo chuckled a little. "Fine love." He conceded, thrusting into the boy a little harder. Grian saw stars as his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt nothing but pleasure.

Quickly, both boys were finding it hard to hold back. "M-Mumbo I-I can't..." Grian managed to get out as he let out moans of pleasure.

"M-Me too love...go ahead..." Mumbo managed to moan out. He so badly didn't want to stop, but he made himself leave Grian and release on the bed. Grian quickly followed suit and released on the bed as well, panting loudly.

Mumbo collapsed next to Grian, both flushed and panting hard. Grian slowly reached over and took Mumbo's hand in his. "...Did you...really mean it?..." He asked hesitantly.

Mumbo could only chuckle a little, smiling at him with nothing but love. "Always." He pressed a kiss to the side of Grian's head.

Grian smiled tearfully at him, and everything felt right.


End file.
